


Pampered

by DestinyIslandWanderer



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Collars, Domestic Fluff, Exhibitionism, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Smut, Good Ardyn Izunia, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Sugar Daddy, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyIslandWanderer/pseuds/DestinyIslandWanderer
Summary: Prompto and Noctis have been enjoying life as Ardyn’s pampered sugar babies, but now that college is almost over, Noctis wonders if it’s okay to ask Ardyn if they can stay.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Ardyn Izunia, Prompto Argentum/Ardyn Izunia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87
Collections: FFXV Rare Pairs Week 2021





	Pampered

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, I was 1,000% sure there would already be a fic depicting Prompto and Noctis as Ardyn’s sugar babies, and there WASN’T 🤭, so I decided to fix it!
> 
> This is for day 4 of Rare Pair Week (even though it’s technically a threesome, Claire said it was okay - thank you, Claire! 🥰). Prompt was high school/college.
> 
> Also, for the record, Noctis and Ardyn are NOT blood relatives in this AU.

Noctis receives the text from Ardyn when he’s cuddled up with Prompto on the couch, sipping some of Ardyn’s fancy scotch just because it’s Friday night and it’s expensive and he can. One time he (drunkenly) asked Ardyn if he could pour a whole bottle down the drain _just_ to see how far he could push this whole sugar baby arrangement. Ardyn had dismissively waved his hand and said something about it being a worthy sacrifice to appease the sewer rats before returning to watering his house plants.

Noctis needs the scotch tonight. Seriously needs it. It’s been a rough week studying for university finals. Noctis and Prompto are reaching the end of their college careers, and while Noctis has a summer internship lined up, Prompto’s still worried about his job interview next week.

Noctis hears his phone buzz and lazily reaches for it, relieved when Prompto’s hand bridges the distance instead and places it in his palm.

The text is from Ardyn, but it’s in their group chat. Prompto must’ve left his phone in his backpack. He tends to do that in his rush to change into sweatpants and cuddle with Noctis after class.

_There’s a present for each of you in my bedroom._

Noctis types back, _what kind of present? 😏,_ partially to flirt and partially because he’s genuinely too lazy to get up and find out himself. He never has any energy left by Friday, and he’s lucky that Ardyn doesn’t seem to mind. In fact, given the fact that Noctis and Prompto are his sugar babies, Ardyn expects very little from either of them.

_Not ready to get off the couch, I see ;) What would you two like for dinner?_

“Ardyn’s asking what we want for dinner?”

“Mmm, I like that Mediterranean place.”

Noctis texts the request and receives a winky face back. 

“Ardyn’s pretty cool,” Noctis observes. It’s not exactly what he means to say, but he’s afraid it’s the closets he can get to the truth without making it awkward.

Prompto and Noctis went into this _together,_ as a couple, because Noctis’s dad cut him off when he decided to study video game design, and Prompto’s been broke since the beginning of forever. They met Ardyn casually at a gay club, and it had slowly morphed into this—living at Ardyn’s place, getting copies of Ardyn’s credit cards, receiving all the food and attention they could ever want. And the sex is actually _good._ To top it all off, Ardyn’s house is insanely luxurious, especially when compared to life in a dorm.

But they all agreed it would only be until the end of senior year. Ardyn would probably be disappointed in them if they _didn’t_ move out. He always talks about their bright futures—where they’ll live and travel, what kind of jobs they’ll take. He _wants_ them to start their lives, even if it means moving on. Noctis also wonders if Ardyn secretly wants new lovers—ones who aren’t as taciturn and moody as Noctis or as downright needy as Prompto.

“Yeah, Ardyn’s like...he’s so sweet, ya know?” Prompto says. “And thoughtful...It’s kinda too bad it’s gotta end, but...it’s probably for the best, right?”

“Yeah, guess so...Hey, by the way, Ardyn bought us presents, if you wanna check them out. In his room.”

“No way, dude! Awww, that’s so sweet! What kinda presents?”

Noctis shrugs.

“You’re not even gonna get up?!” Prompto grins, playfully pulling at Noctis’s arm. “You’re _that_ lazy, dude?”

“Just prefer my presents hand-delivered,” Noctis teases, knowing Prompto _will_ cave if Noctis is charming enough. 

“I expect payment.”

“What kinda payment?”

“A blow job, whenever I say.”

“With _conditions,”_ Noctis says. He’s not going to fall for this again. The last time he made Prompto a promise like that they got kicked out of the arcade for “lewd behavior.” _Permanently_ kicked out. Being escorted out by security had been mortifying.

The bathroom stall sex was pretty hot though. He still thinks about it when he jacks off sometimes.

“Fine,” Prompto agrees.

“You can _not_ wake me up when I’m sleeping, and it can’t be on Sunday, ‘cause that’s my relaxation day.”

“Fine.”

“And it can’t be in public.”

_“Damn.”_

“Conditions accepted?”

“I guesssss,” Prompto whines, rolling his eyes dramatically and giving Noctis a shove before disappearing down the hall that leads to Ardyn’s bedroom.

Noctis mindlessly stares out the floor-to-ceiling windows that surround the atrium in the center of the house. There’s a koi pond inside and even a few exotic birds, all rescued from some shady zoo that got shut down. Ardyn’s a big bird person. And a big fish person, come to think of it.

Truthfully, Ardyn’s like Prompto. He gets a kick out of the weirdest things. He’s even gotten Prompto into plants (and birds and fish). Noctis will look up from his phone sometimes to find Prompto laughing into Ardyn’s shoulder as Ardyn attempts to mimic a particularly grotesque bird cry, or Ardyn smiling fondly at Prompto as he marvels over the latest flowers in bloom.

They’re honestly really cute together. And it should maybe bother him, the way it’s so obvious that Prompto’s in love, but he doesn’t mind it. He always thought Prompto had too much energy and affection for one person, especially someone as lazy and introverted as Noctis. Ardyn brings out Prompto’s adventurous side, and that’s good. And Prompto still needs Noctis too. They’re _both_ good for him, in their own ways. 

Prompto appears in the hallway with a wide smile and a large gift bag in each hand. Noctis’s eyes wander upward to find a pair of cat ears, perfectly matched to his hair color, adorning Prompto’s head. 

_“No way.”_

“Yes way!” Prompto smirks. “He got you something too.”

Prompto plops the shiny gift bag in Noctis’s lap before going to the mirror to adjust his ears.

Noctis opens his present, displayed in a glamorous felt box lined in gold. It’s obvious everything inside is custom made. There’s a set of shiny, midnight black cat ears, a matching tail attached to an _anal plug,_ along with a black, leather collar. He glides his fingers along the leather and smiles.

“Think we should wear them now or wait until after dinner—“ Noctis begins to ask, but his brain short circuits when he finds Prompto fully nude with just his ears and collar on. He’s got a bright smile as he crawls to Noctis and kneels between his legs.

“Oh my god. You’re so _cute,”_ Noctis says, reaching out to pet one ear, smiling at the way Prompto’s eyes close, a pleased grin on his face. He knows that look. Prompto’s getting into character. He takes role play very seriously, just like Ardyn does. Sometimes it’s kinky, like the BDSM stuff, sometimes it’s silly and whimsical (and _eventually_ kinky) like those pirate costumes they got at Halloween. Ardyn never _makes_ Noctis participate, even though Noctis almost always does eventually. Ardyn and Prompto’s combined sexual personas are so irresistibly contagious, even for someone as lazy as Noctis.

Still, Noctis mostly prefers to watch, which is fine, because he knows Prompto loves the attention. He wonders if Ardyn has picked up on Noctis’s voyeuristuc tendencies as well and panders to him under the _guise_ of it being for Prompto. He suspects he has, judging by the look in his eye sometimes, a naughty glimmer, when he and Prompto are in the thick of things. Noctis usually climaxes just after he sees that knowing look.

But _this._ This confirms it.

Noctis uses Ardyn’s computer sometimes. He prefers it to watching porn on his school-issued laptop, just in case they’re keeping track of that somehow. 

And maybe, _just maybe,_ he leaves his browser window up sometimes in _hopes_ Ardyn will see what he’s been watching, and Ardyn _always_ delivers.

Prompto leans in and rubs his cheek against Noctis’s crotch. Noctis isn’t hard yet, but he _will be_ if Prompto keeps it up, and he doesn’t want to take such a thoughtful gesture for granted. Not when they’ll be parting from Ardyn so soon.

He regretfully nudges Prompto away.

“Sorry, Prom. It’s just...I think I should get in _my_ outfit too.”

“What’d he get you?”

Noctis shifts the box his direction, and Prompto’s eyes go wide. “You-put-that-on-right-now!” he demands.

Noctis slides the ears on first, then affixes the collar as best he can before enlisting Prompto’s help with the clasp. Gooseflesh covers his skin at the gentle tickle of Prompto’s fingers as he slots it into place. 

He stands and strips off his clothes, throwing them somewhere behind the couch to worry about later (well, for _Ardyn_ to worry about later), before he sits back down.

“Bring me the lube?” Noctis asks, and Prompto complies eagerly, crawling the few feet towards the side table drawer where it’s kept (one of _many_ locations in this sex-drenched apartment where lube is kept). Prompto lightly paws at the bottle before clenching it between his teeth and dropping it in Noctis’s palm.

“Good boy,” Noctis soothes, drawing his fingers along the line of the collar, enjoying Prompto’s grin at the praise. “I want you to bend over my lap so I can put your tail in.”

Prompto’s appreciative moan is not very cat like, but he complies, laying his stomach across Noctis’s bare knees and offering his plump rear for the taking.

Noctis pets down the soft expanse of his back before getting to the curve of his butt, which he squeezes before opening the bottle of lube. He’s adjusting his fingers when he hears the lock click open.

Ardyn appears in his typically outlandish attire. Today it appears he’s going for a 70s vibe. High-waisted, black and navy blue plaid pants that flare at the bottom with a loose black dress shirt, tucked in, but open enough to reveal the expanse of his chest. His shoulder-length maroon hair is tied back in a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck.

Noctis doesn’t really understand how he makes these dorky outfits look so hot. It’s totally unfair. Ardyn sets down the take-out bags, no doubt containing almost everything on the menu, before muttering something to himself about hydroponics. That’s when he looks up and sees the two of them on the couch. 

Noctis doesn’t know why he blushes, why he looks away from Ardyn ashamed, even though this was _his_ idea, _his_ fantasy that Ardyn made real. Maybe he’s nervous that Ardyn will expect too much of him, that he’ll want Noctis to take control of the role play when Noctis hates having all the attention on himself.

But Ardyn knows him better than that. He walks behind the couch and runs his hands down Noctis’s chest, leaning to kiss his cheek.

He whispers, “By all means, continue. I still need to put away the food and feed the fish. Please _do_ let me know if he misbehaves.”

Prompto whimpers at that, and Ardyn can’t resist one generous squeeze of Prompto’s butt before he departs. 

Relieved at being left alone, Noctis slides his fingers between Prompto’s perfect cheeks and slowly works his way inside, adding fingers one by one until he’s sure the plug will fit. Slipping it into Prompto’s hole, already wide and clenching open, is viscerally satisfying, especially when he gives his thigh a pat and watches Prompto sink out of his lap and onto his knees again, licking his tongue along his paw, as if he’s totally unaware he’s being watched at all. Even so, Noctis knows better than to take his eyes off him. 

“Ah,” Ardyn smiles as he sits on the floor in front of the couch, knees bent and legs wide open, “let’s see how well my pet behaves for me.”

Prompto immediately pounces on Ardyn’s chest, just enough to make him _almost_ lose his balance before Ardyn steadies himself by wrapping his arms around Prompto’s waist, spreading out his fingers posessively on the small of his back. Prompto licks a stripe down his face, and Ardyn laughs, kissing his neck in response, just above the collar.

Prompto is weak for that, literally. His energy is instantly depleted, his shoulders going slack. It’s almost dangerous how susceptible Prompto is to neck kisses. If the wrong person got hold of that information, Prompto could be in a lot of trouble. Thankfully, Noctis and Ardyn use the knowledge exclusively for good.

Ardyn’s hands stray up Prompto’s back gratuitously, as if trying to memorize every muscle, before a finger slips underneath the collar, and he slowly pulls Prompto’s face close enough to plant a row of kisses down his jaw line.

“Such a _pretty_ pet,” Ardyn coos. “So _sweet_ and well-behaved. I have half a mind to put a leash on you and walk you around the neighborhood, just to show you off. Let everyone know what a good boy you are.”

Prompto groans at that, his forehead digging into Ardyn’s shoulder. Prompto loves the way Ardyn speaks to him, not just the words he says, but the _way_ he says them. Noctis has the same weakness for Ardyn’s accent.

Ardyn starts undoing the buttons on his dress shirt in the small space Prompto has left between their bodies. Prompto takes the hint and wiggles back, getting on his hands and knees, bending to rub his cheek on Ardyn’s thigh while his ass wiggles in the air, _clearly_ a shameless display meant to entice Noctis.

It’s definitely working. His gaze is transfixed until he notices Ardyn observing him. Ardyn offers an upward tilt of his lip and a wink before his attention returns to Prompto, no doubt trying to appease his pet before he has cause to complain for want of attention. He cups his hand under Prompto’s chin and strokes his cheek, and Prompto looks so happy and proud, he could nearly burst. Ardyn looks about the same. 

Noctis feels a surge of affection for both of them. It’s _cute_ how sweet they are with each other, how their sexual personas and kinks line up so perfectly. 

Noctis doesn’t want to lose this. He used to worry Prompto would break up with him, back before they met Ardyn. Prompto had more sexual energy than Noctis ever understood what to do with. He couldn’t quite match Prompto’s energy and outright neediness. Truth be told, Noctis is incurably _lazy,_ and Ardyn is boundlessly energetic, which makes no sense because Noctis is 23, and Ardyn is like what...Forty? Fifty? _Old._

Whatever his age, Ardyn is good for _both_ of them, providing balance in their relationship, picking up the slack where Noctis thinks he’s failing. He’s afraid of losing that, but he doesn’t know how to tell Ardyn, doesn’t think it’s something you can just _say_ to your sugar daddy when your relationship is supposed to be casual and fun, merely an arrangement of convenience. Noctis loves the high life, but he’s realized it’s about more than that. If he has to admit it, he _loves_ Ardyn, and he knows Prompto loves him too.

Noctis’s reverie is broken by the obscene noises Prompto is making as he sucks on Ardyn’s cock, his tail still wagging while he chokes it down. Noctis loves everything about watching them, the way Ardyn’s fingers thread through Prompto’s hair, the slick noises Prompto makes as his head bobs up and down.

“And what about my _other_ pet?” Ardyn asks, grinning at him. “How might I convince _him_ to join us?”

Ardyn’s invitations can be pretty hard to resist sometimes. Noctis smiles back, pulling himself off the couch to kneel behind Prompto, tracing his finger along the rim of the plug, enjoying the hitch of Prompto’s breath, stifled by a mouthful of cock.

He gently pulls at the tail, enjoying the resistance of the plug as it tries to stay firmly lodged inside him. It’s a pleasure to watch his hole open as Noctis removes it fully. He sets it to the side and strokes himself, enjoying the way Prompto’s entrance is twitching open in invitation. With his other hand, he slips a finger inside Prompto, surprised at the way Prompto clenches for him, no doubt offering a preview of what Noctis can expect when he pushes his cock inside. He loves when Prompto teases him like this.

He positions Prompto’s hips at an angle it will be comfortable for them both before he slowly slips inside, awash in that tight ring of muscle that encases his length. Noctis lets out a moan of surprise, and Ardyn smiles at him before returning to petting Prompto’s hair.

Noctis starts getting into a rhythm and loses himself in sensation, the noises Prompto is making as he sucks Ardyn down his throat, the feeling of Prompto’s tight walls surrounding him, the sight of Ardyn’s cock being pushed down Prompto’s throat while he wears that collar around his neck. 

He’s not even embarrassed when he notices Ardyn’s eyes are on him, drawn to the ears on his head, then transfixed by the pendant on his collar that jingles as he fucks into Prompto with steady precision.

Maybe _sometimes_ Noctis likes to be watched, but it’s only in moments like these, when he’s already lost. He finds himself locking eyes with Ardyn just as he’s spilling into Prompto’s channel, as his lips part in a moan and his body shivers involuntarily. Ardyn watches him through it all with that familiar hunger in his eyes and then directs his attention back to Prompto.

“Turn around for me, pet,” Ardyn requests softly.

Prompto does as he’s told, turning to face Noctis, his face beautifully flushed, before his head falls to the floor and his ass juts up. Ardyn gestures for the tail, and Noctis hands it to him. He slips it into Prompto’s channel, plugging Noctis’s spend inside. Noctis’s cock twitches with interest at the filthy gesture. Ardyn can be a kinky mastermind sometimes. 

Prompto crawls behind Ardyn’s back, resting his chin on Ardyn’s shoulder before he offers a brief lick to his neck. Ardyn reaches back to squeeze Prompto’s thigh. His other hand is held out to Noctis.

Noctis positions himself between Ardyn’s open legs, and Ardyn leans in for a kiss. In the afterglow of his orgasm, Ardyn tastes especially decadent as his tongue teases Noctis’s bottom lip.

Noctis barely even notices the hand straying down his thigh and then the curve of his ass until a finger is probing at his entrance. Noctis deepens the kiss as Ardyn gently fingers him. Ardyn seems to have suspected this was what Noctis wanted all along.

Noctis’s attention is drawn away from the kiss when Prompto stands and maneuvers himself so he can push his length into Noctis’s mouth. Between the two of them, Noctis loses himself quickly, enjoying the feeling of just being a vessel for their pleasure. He can’t _always_ get into this submissive headspace, but in the pleasant afterglow of his orgasm, he’s pliable and willing.

Ardyn’s ministrations stop, and Noctis is so drunk on the two of them, he barely even registers being coaxed towards the bedroom and gently bent over the mattress. There’s not much time lost before Ardyn enters him, Prompto gently stroking his back and petting his hair. The way he pulls on Noctis’s collar occasionally brings his cock back to attention, even as it remains neglected, rubbing against the sheets as Ardyn pumps into him. 

Noctis can admit he loves this, the stretch of Ardyn inside him, the comfort that is having Prompto there too, the hotness of knowing his come is still inside his boyfriend, just where Ardyn put it.

He whines when Ardyn’s pulls out, that is until he hears Ardyn’s gasp of surprise as he climaxes, following by Prompto’s needy moan. The two or them come on him at the same time, Ardyn coating his ass and Prompto his back.

In seconds, Prompto is laying next to him, his cute, freckled face just inches away.

“Hey,” he grins. “So I guess I like pet play now.”

“Yeah, me too. Where’s Ardyn?”

“Went to get a washcloth to clean you up, I think. You know how he is.”

“Yeah,” Noctis sighs. “Prom…I just think...I’m _really_ gonna miss him.” It takes all his strength to choke back the unexpected tears, and Prompto’s eyes narrow in concern and maybe a bit of confusion.

“What?” Noctis asks. “Is that weird to say?”

Prompto shrugs against the sheets. “Just didn’t know you liked him that much. You always seem kinda reserved around him. Thought you were mostly doing this for me.”

“I used to think that too, but—“

The door opens, and Ardyn appears with a wet washcloth in hand, no doubt warmed for Noctis’s comfort. He glides it down Noctis’s spine, strategically angled to pick up all the mess without smearing it.

“A bath is in order, I think,” Ardyn suggests softly.

Of course. Ardyn loves bubble baths, with Prompto laying back against his chest and Noctis’s feet rubbing on his thighs from across the tub. It’s not uncommon for Prompto to fall asleep with his cheek pressed to Ardyn’s chest. 

That’s just how it is this time too. Prompto’s eyes slowly close with the ears still on his head, because he didn’t want to take them off, and Ardyn would probably indulge Prompto burning the house down if he thought it would make him happy. 

It’s not until after, when Prompto retreats to their room, wrapped in a fluffy, white towel, to change into his pajamas, that Noctis and Ardyn are left alone.

Noctis thinks it’s awkward and knows he should join Prompto, like he usually does, but he stays and observes Ardyn, whose eyes seem equally intent on him. 

“I’ll miss you both terribly,” Ardyn says, and it could almost make Noctis cry, his vulnerable expression, the way his voice almost breaks.

“We, um, if you wanted, we could, uh, stay?”

Ardyn shakes his head. “No, I wouldn’t dream of getting in the way of your future. I imagine you’ll find nice jobs and get married, maybe start a family. I wouldn’t wish to disrupt that. This was simply a lucky happenstance, and I shall cherish the memories.”

“You’ll find someone new, right? Like a new couple to be with?”

“Heavens, no!” Ardyn says, “Whatever gave you that notion?”

“I just, got the impression you’d done this before...”

“I am greatly flattered you think I have the charm to seduce such exquisite lovers with any kind of regularity, but meeting the two of you was simply a stroke of good fortune that I don’t expect will be replicated again. But don’t fret on my account, darling. I do just as well alone,” he says as he retreats to the sink for his toothbrush. Noctis smiles at his pink, pinstripe pajama set and matching nightcap. Ardyn somehow pulls that outfit off too.

“The thing is, I talked to Prompto, and I think he wants to stay too. If it’s okay with you? And we’ll pay rent and stuff. It’s not about the money...”

Ardyn turns and steadies himself against the bathroom counter. When their eyes meet, Noctis finds that Ardyn’s are not entirely dry.

“If you really mean it...I would be flattered, _honored,_ to have you stay, but you really mustn’t delay your ambitions on my account. I—“

“To be honest, dude, we don’t really have ambitions,” Noctis shrugs, his grin playful as he sees the spark of hope lighting up Ardyn’s eyes.

“Sup?” Prompto asks, clearly half-asleep, wearing just his pikachu-print boxer shorts as he stands in the doorway. “Is it bedtime yet?”

“Yeah, but, uh, was thinking maybe we could sleep in Ardyn’s bed tonight, if it’s okay with you?”

“Hell yeah, dude. I love to cuddle!” Prompto says, surely one of the most unnecessary statements he’s ever made. 

But the question wasn’t meant for him, it was meant for Ardyn. 

“That would be positively sublime,” Ardyn says with a warm smile.

Once they’re all done brushing their teeth, Prompto scrunches himself to one side of the bed, and Ardyn gestures for Noctis to get in next, but he insists Ardyn sleep in the middle. The second Ardyn lays down, Prompto curls at his side, his cheek resting on Ardyn’s chest. Noctis slips under the covers and assumes the same position, feeling happy and safe as Ardyn’s arm wraps around him. He smiles at the warmth of Ardyn’s lips pressed to his forehead, feeling like this is exactly where they all belong.


End file.
